Serena Oliveira
Name: Serena (Anna) Oliveira Marital Status: Married to Carlos Oliveira Age: 26 Relatives: Angelo Romanova(brother), Carlos Oliveira (husband), Natasha Romanova(sister) Parents: Ivan and Nadia Romanova ''About: Serena Oliveira was born September 24th, 1987 in Stalingrad, Russia. Her orginal name was Daniella Ava Nadia Romanoff (Romanova) but changed it shortly after the death of her friend, Annabelle Gatewood. She joined SHIELD when she was 3 years of age and was injected with serum AA23. The serum gave her the power of invisiblity along with ability to create a type of blue fire that will glow from her hands whenever she wills it. At age 14 she dated billionaire Tony Stark who at the time was 18, but later broke up with him at age 16 due to his excessive drinking. At age 19, her best friend, Annabelle Gatewood (Anna), who was another agent of SHIELD, was killed in a battle with Serena's arch-enemy Delusion. Delusion has the ability to shape-shift into anyone she touches including absorbing and copying the abilities. Devistated by her loss, Serena blamed SHIELD for her murder and went on a mass killing spree murdering almost 300 agents of SHIELD. She found herself with guilt and never wanted to remember what she had done and changed her name to Serena Anna Kinsley, taking the middle name Anna to remember her friend. After this tragedy the bother of Thor and God of Mischeif, Loki, took an interest in her and asked her to come back to Asgard (home of the Gods) with him. Realizing there was nothing left for her she agreed and spent 2 years with him. When she was 21 she came to her senses and realized that Loki was only using her to create destruction and chaos, she left him and returned to New York. Upon her return, she bitterly retook a job at SHIELD and again began to work with Nick Fury. At 22 she met Carlos Oliveira and dated him for 3 years until they eventually got married on December 16th, 2012. They have no children and reside in New York, New York. Noteable Enemies:'' Albert Wesker- Wesker has desired Serena's abilities ever since she was young. He has captured her on numerous occasions but always fails to copy her abilities. Though unsuccessful on that account, Wesker has been able to develop a virus that can reanimate dead cells, basically bringing the dead back to life. He has developed feelings for Serena and has staged many failed attempts to marry her. Amora- Amora is an enchantress who resides on Asgard and has hated Serena ever since she layed eyes on her. Supposed to be Loki's betrothed, Amora was outraged when she heard that a mortal would be taking her place at Loki's side. Though she never truely loved Loki, she was interested in the power that Loki could give her since he was the prince of Asgard and the King of the Frost Giants. Andrick Datsik- Andrick is an evil scientist who tricked Angelo, her twin brother, into working for him and helping him develop a serum that enhances strength and agility. He forcibly injected Angelo with the serum and as a result Angelo was given super-human strength. He continues to track Angelo and Serena in order to use them as lab rats. Chaos- Similarly to the Joker, Chaos has no abilities but simply loves to just do wrong. Serena's first encounter with him was when she was 15 years old. Delusion- Serena's arch-enemy who killed her best friend, Annabelle Gatewood, by burning her to death. Delusion has the ability to shape-shift into anyone she touches and is able to absorb and copy their abilities. She is able to think, act, and talk like them as well. Lyle- Lyle is a shifter (half wolf and half human) who has fallen in love with Serena. Shifters do not marry instead they "claim" their mates. Once a mate is claimed no one else can have them. Lyle tries many times to claim Serena but unfortunately for him Carlos has already done so. Lyle has bitter feelings toward Carlos and is constantly plotting to kill him. Norman Osborn- Former boyfriend of Serena's, Norman Osborn has no abilities yet he experimented on himself causing him to have multiple personalities. His alternate self is called the Green Goblin and is capable of mass destruction. His relationship with Serena (18) lasted 2 months.